


Yakisoba

by TheSecondSpiral



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lighthearted, M/M, Post-Eternal Punishment, school festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondSpiral/pseuds/TheSecondSpiral
Summary: Yasuo wonders if Hiroki likes him the same way he likes Hiroki
Relationships: Hiroki Sugimoto/Yasou Inoe





	Yakisoba

It was a rare sight to see a festival at Kasugayama High.

The place was a mess through and through, a delinquent school made up mostly of those dropped out of Seven Sisters. Hell, until last year it didn't even accept girls (thought percesilly two even chose to go here). However, through the hard work and effort of Yasuo, Jun and Hiroki, plus a little coaxing of the school principal, Yasuo's dad, allowed them to finally make a full school festival.

Hiroki was absolutely floored by the whole thing.

"Whats this? Whats this?" he ran up to the the different stands.

"That's the taiyaki stand. Their for sale."

"Can you buy me one. Can you buy me one."

"You seriously didn't bring any money did you?"

"I mean it's not like I could borrow it from my parents and you reprimanded me for stealing it last time."

Yasuo paused for a moment

"Alright, I'll give about 1000 yen of spending money." he relented.

Hiroki cheered and instantly bought the taiyaki.

The two of them wandered around for a bit, Hiroki spent a few more yen trying to get a bear from a crane game and another trying a Yakisoba.

This was until something caught Hiroki's eye.

"Eikichi! Long time no see!"

It caught Yasou off guard Hiroki saying that to what was once his greatest enemy. Whatever happened when he disappeared from school and got according to Jun "kidnapped by the government" caused the two them to become friends. Yasuo never talked him about the incident, he seemed not to want to talk about it. It was hard to admit but a small part of Yasuo was jealous, I mean he and Hiroki had been friends since, middle school, that he became such quick friends with Eikichi, made him wonder, especially considering how he like Hiroki...

"Yeah, my dads forcing me to do this." Eikichi sighed. bringing Yasuo back to reality.

"Yeah sucks, you have anything for super cheap." Hiroki responded.

"I mean there is one thing." Eikichi offhandedly pondered.

"Dad calls it the Lovers Lottery. A piece of sushi made out of crab meat. If the meat spikes you, your love is unrequited, if it doesn't they love you back." he whispered loudly into Hiroki's ear.

Unrequited love, somehow to Yasuo that felt familiar. 

Hiroki smiled broadly giving the last of Yasuo's money to Eikichi as he quickly made the "Lovers Gambit".

He bit into it and took a second before smiling. 

"It didn't hurt you." Eikichi asked.

Hiroki simply smiled before walking up to Yasuo.

A faint tinge of nervousness hit the air the tension began to mount up. And then like from nothing, Hiroki kissed Yasuo.


End file.
